1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a technique for inspecting a plurality of ejectors in a liquid ejecting device.
2. Background Technology
An inkjet printer, which is one type of liquid ejecting device, is provided with a plurality of ejectors for ejecting ink. In each of the ejectors, ink is held in a cavity communicating with a nozzle, with the ink being ejected from the nozzle through driving by a driving element furnished to the cavity. In the ejectors of a liquid ejecting device of this kind, in a case where air bubbles have become entrained in the ink inside a cavity or where the ink inside a cavity has thickened, there is a risk of the nozzle clogging, so that ejection of ink from the nozzle cannot take place in a satisfactory manner.
In the past, there have been proposed techniques for inspecting for clogging of nozzles in the ejectors, on the basis of residual vibration of ink remaining in cavities, through driving of the driving element (for example, see Patent Citations 1 and 2).
Japanese Patent Application Publication Nos. 2005-289048 (Patent Citation 1) and 2005-305992 (Patent Citation 2) are examples of the related art.